The presently most widespread technology for the manufacture of structural elements such as roofing tiles, floor tiles, etc., is based on the well established kiln technology, or on the processing of cement. In both cases the quality of the product depends on the starting materials, and on high quality labor and high energy cost manufacturing methods. In addition, high costs for molds are involved. Frequently, individual items are subject to breakage, resulting in a high reject rate. Furthermore, shortages in the supply of raw material occur.
It is therefore an object of this invention to make available a highly fireproof material, with high compressive strength, and bending strength characteristics, at favorable cost, and based on simple raw materials, such as sand, to which a plastic resin is added and to do so while avoiding or substantially reducing the disadvantages listed above. In addition, relatively simple processing techniques, and independence from cement as a raw material, are further objectives of the invention.